Patent Document 1 discloses a control system for controlling the opening and closing state of a vehicle door, a trunk lid, and so on. This control system is configured by a mobile device which is carried by a user and a vehicle-side unit which can mutually communicate with the mobile device.
The mobile device is provided with a registration storage unit in which an automatic opening and closing instruction for the vehicle door is registered. The vehicle door is unlocked and then the automatic opening operation thereof is performed when the vehicle-side unit receives the automatic opening and closing instruction at the time of communicating with the mobile device and the authentication for the mobile device is validated.
However, the above control system has a problem that it is necessary to register the automatic opening and closing instruction in the mobile device in advance when opening and closing the vehicle door and thus usability is poor.